The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of sorting apparatus suitable for sorting stock suspensions obtained from waste paper, wherein there are successively removed heavy weight contaminants, floatable contaminants, such as, for instance, aerated plastics or foam materials, and large surface contaminants which are insoluble in water and suspended in the stock suspension, such as typically for instance plastic foils, textile pieces, ropes, cords and so forth.